


The Lord and Lady's quarters

by LiteratiGeek



Series: The Lord and Lady's Quarters [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, Improvised Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiteratiGeek/pseuds/LiteratiGeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime and Brienne have come up with some pretty creative ways of getting around the one hand and too tall thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lord and Lady's quarters

**Author's Note:**

> So...there was a chat...and this idea was brought up....  
> So I wrote it down.
> 
> Depending on if people like it I might write one-shots of them using this stuff.

It started simple enough, with a bar above the bed.

It was Brienne’s idea, surprisingly; she assumed it would help Jaime’s balance. Not that she didn’t enjoy her time on top, but she knew her husband and knew his ego well. It would make him feel better to able to properly sit his lady wife without the paranoia that he was about to fall off the bed. It took very little effort to brace an iron in the ceiling beam and string a chain from it to which a bar would hang at the right height for Jaime to hold. A hook was nailed beside the bed for it when it wasn’t in use. Brienne was able to do this all herself so none of the staff was alerted.

For some time this was enough, until Jaime himself began to ponder the issue.

He had been graced with a rather sturdy desk from his brother Tyrion some time ago. He rarely used it, but it did give a certain comfort to their room. He complained to the carpenter that his favorite chair was too short for the desk and he would like a couple inches taken from the bottom. The work was done and the end result was that Brienne could sit comfortably on the edge of the desk right at Jaime’s hip height.

Upon realization that they no longer needed to settle for fumbling activities with uncomfortable positions that put more focus on balance than pleasure, Jaime and Brienne set about changing more aspects of their quarters.

Brienne was found to do more shopping in the market than she normally would. Only the sturdiest chairs were bought, some were reinforced without question from the makers. Her particular favorite was a padded armchair capable of holding both she and her husband, and that was wide enough for Jaime’s thighs on either side of her. And, to her utter delight, was at a comfortable height for Jaime to kneel before her on his knees. It was much more comfortable than the wooden chairs they had attempted to use before, fortunately those had all eventually broken. No one seemed to question why the lord and lady of Tarth were in need of no less than four different chairs in their private quarters, although few were even admitted to their quarters so there were only a few who were even able to overlook the matter.

To the unobservant eye nothing really seemed amiss about the room. Upon further redecorating, the bed was raised to be at the exact height comfortable for Brienne to bend over and prop herself on her forearms, and of course after a particularly vigorous night the center beam was replaced after being cracked down the middle. Two wall sconces were replaced with thicker ones that appeared to constantly be absent of the candles that were supposed to inhabit them. These fixtures coincidently were hung at the precise height that was comfortable for Brienne to raise her arms over her head and keep herself upright on the thick molding that ran along the wall at Jaime’s waist height.

They had even had a tub built so that it would be able to hold the both of them and not overfill. This was the one special measure that was known to the household staff as it was terribly too large to keep secret, and no amount of planning could have successfully gotten it into their quarters without it being noticed. And of course when it came time to fill it the household staff noticed it took twice as many buckets as a normal tub to fill it completely. Fortunately, this wasn’t an abnormal request made by newly married highborns. In fact, it provided the people of Tarth with relief that their lord and lady were happily married.

Lady Brienne started a new fashion trend by the third moon turn of their marriage. Young girls of Tarth started to notice that the lady was having her new dresses made with the lacing in the front as opposed to the back. The girls found this fashionable and began to ask the same of their dresses. Brienne had simply had it done because Jaime grew frustrated by having to reach behind her to undo her gown. Or worse, she would be forced to turn away from him. Beyond that, he seemed to get the gown off faster when he could watch his fingers undo the laces, and he liked that he was able to productively undress her and touch her to make her blush at the same time.  Unfortunately, beyond Brienne’s ability to help, he had yet to master disrobing her in men’s garb, and still insisted she do it herself as he watched when she wore it.

Jaime, for his part, travelled back to the mainland of Westeros to have a second hand crafted. It was molded in his own hand’s imaged. His fingers were formed into a fist, except for his middle and index which were raised. For countless moons he put up with being able to only touch his wife with one hand and he had had enough of it. The smithy who aided him was sworn, and paid off, to secrecy and Ser Jaime returned to Tarth to show his wife the meaning of a Lannister’s golden touch. 


End file.
